Una lección de hermanos…
by Kagome-Nekko
Summary: Durante la saga de Arabasta, el reencuentro de Ace y Luffy y una especial lección de vida que recae en la responsabilidad del hermano mayor, ...-oye Luffy… dime… ya lo has hecho con alguna chica?...-…. AcexLuffy… lemon/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen… si así fuera jejeje(pensamientos pervertidos) ejem…y esta historia es sin fines de lucro…

Esta historia es responsabilidad de quien la recomienda y de quien la lee.

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

Ace x Luffy

**Una lección de hermanos…**

_Bien, después de tres años al fin había vuelto a ver a mi pequeño hermano, aquí en el reino de Arabasta… al parecer estaba tan enredado en un problema como siempre desde que le conozco… por suerte había estado ahí para detener a Smoker… y después a los marines… ahora viajaba con él junto con toda su tripulación… eran buenas personas, al parecer mi pequeño __Ototo se tomo muy enserio esa parte de tener solo lo mejor de lo mejor, jejeje… un excelente cocinero, una astuta navegante, un habilidoso espadachín, un mentiroso con muy buena puntería y la… bueno… el cliché de la damisela en apuros… aunque la linda peliceleste y su extraño pato parece que igual se trata de una inteligente y benévola princesa… _

_Esta noche habíamos optado por quedarnos en el mar bastante retirados de la costa, para al día siguiente ellos encontraran un buen lugar para esconder su barco y así poder seguir por tierra… _

_A pesar de la fiesta que tuvimos pues un reencuentro de hermanos es algo digno de celebrar… ahora admirando el cielo azul recostados a un lado del mástil, yo y mi hermanito éramos los únicos que quedábamos en la cubierta… sospecho que la tripulación quiso darnos el espacio para que el capitán y su hermano pudieran hablar a solas, jejeje… mmm… ahora que lo pienso bien… aun me quedo un tema pendiente antes de hacerme a la mar hace tres años, pero entonces aun era un poco pronto pues Luffy solo tenía catorce años… _

-oye Luffy… dime… ya lo has hecho con alguna chica?...-

-hacerlo?... hacer qué?...- _lo sabía, aun era muy inocente… _

-como que que… pues tenido sexo…-_ me dio incluso ternura escucharlo atragantarse… esa era suficiente respuesta para saber que aun no lo había hecho…_

-jajaja… al menos sabes como se hace?...-

El menor se levanto indignado y algo sonrojado…

-claro que lo se¡ no te pases Ace¡ tampoco soy un tarado…-

El pecoso se levanto y miro a todos lados cerciorándose de que la tripulación de su hermanito no se encontraba cerca…

-bien… lamento haberte insultado Luffy, pero entenderás que como hermano mayor estas cosas me preocupan…-

El pequeño capitán inflo sus mejillas y miro de medio lado a su hermano

-yo no sabía que eras un pervertido Ace…-

El mayor se carcajeo sin poder contenerse… le encantaba y divertía la inocencia de su Ototo…

-bueno entonces… al menos has tenido interés por alguna chica… que tal tú navegante, es muy bonita y está muy bien proporcionada-

-Nami¡ estás loco¡ ella no es una chica es un oni(demonio) escondido en el cuerpo de una chica…-

-jajaja… ok… pues cualquier otra?...-

El capitán se lo pensó bastante mientras unas pequeñas y traicioneras gotitas de sudor aparecían en su frente, la tardanza en la respuesta le provocaron a Ace un nuevo ataque de risa…

-maldición Ace¡ no te he visto en tres años y me sales con esto¡ si que has cambiado…-

-yare yare… no te molestes hermanito…- _lo abrase fuertemente sobre los hombros para asegurarme de que no escapara y nos arroje a mi bote que estaba amarrado a su barco…_

-Ace espera¡ a donde nos llevas¡-

-hey¡ mmm…- _intente recordar el nombre del comandante de mi hermanito, el espadachín de cabello verde que en estos momentos supuestamente vigilaba desde lo alto del mástil… era… Zachi… no… Moro… no…_

-Zoro¡ regresamos por la mañana¡…- _vi su brazo en confirmación que nos había escuchado y encendí mis pies para darle potencia a mi bote, lo vi intentar alargar su brazo para regresar a su barco, supongo que aunque sea se intuía lo que pensaba hacer, normalmente me seguiría sin pensar, pero ahora tenía a una tripulación que cuidar, me sentí orgulloso… mi hermanito estaba madurando… me aseguraría que completara exitosamente con el proceso… _

-basta Luffy… relájate, te regresare por la mañana…-

-ie (no)… no voy a ir a ningún lado contigo así… la última vez que me saliste con esto, termine con dos bailarinas intentando desnudarme…-

-jajaja… es verdad ahora recuerdo… pero… creí que lo había soñado…-

-soñado nada¡… lo que pasa es que quedaste completamente ebrio, esa vez, tuve que llevarte a rastras a casa de Dadan…-

-basta¡ ya Luffy¡ detente…- el barco se ondeo peligrosamente… uno intentaba salirse de esa pequeña embarcación, mientras el otro peleaba con varios metros de brazos que querían llegar al aun suficientemente cercano Going Merry… ambos sintieron un vuelco en el estomago cuando se sintieron a punto de caer al mar…

-basta Luffy¡ nos vas a tirar y acuérdate que ahora yo también soy un usuario… nos vas a matar a los dos…- esas palabras removieron algo en el interior del capitán y dejo de intentar regresar…

La costa se veía difícil mente por la oscuridad de la noche, pero al parecer Ace sabía muy bien el camino…

El pequeño botecito apenas y daba para los dos, además de que Ace a fuerza debía estar atrás pues el fuego en sus pies era lo que le daban potencia al navío, Luffy intentaba aferrarse como podía de Ace que a su espalda lo sujetaba apenas pasando uno de sus brazos por el cuello y los hombros del menor. Ambos disfrutaban del fuerte viento que le daba de lleno en la cara… el pequeño capitán tenía que admitir que realmente no se estaba tan mal así… lo que le preocupaba era el destino…

_Era gracioso, me seguía a regañadientes… yo conocía por aquí pues justamente hace un par días andaba por el mismo rumbo mientras intentaba encontrármelo… jejeje… lo llevaría a ese bar donde estaban esas preciosísimas bailarinas que se me habían ofrecido por un buen precio que ahora si pensaba aprovechar…_

_Todo alrededor estaba oscuro y callado, esa era la única puerta que brillaba en la oscuridad de la noche y la alegre música era un fuerte atrayente de aquellos con vida nocturna… gire a verlo y estaba aun más molesto que antes…_

-oh vamos Ototo, no es tan malo, deberás, prometo que va a gustarte…- _intente sonreír con fuerza para animarlo, pero estaba reacio a hacerme mas caso que lo que ya hacía para seguirme… era mi broma personal… cuantos hombres se enojaban cuando se les iba a regalar una noche con un belleza?... oh¡… me pare de golpe… no había pensado en esa posibilidad…_

El mayor se giro con prisa hacia el menor, lo sujeto de los hombros y miro con fuerza el interior de los ojos negros que seguían viéndolo con desgano y molestia…

-Luffy… no me digas que… te gustan los hombres…-

-qué demonios te pasa¡ por que abrían de gustarme los tíos¡- el moreno aparto con molestia las manos de su hermano y siguió caminando hacia el bar… tal vez sería mejor terminar con eso antes que su hermano siguiera sacando raras conclusiones y haciendo planes con ellos…

…

-y bien quien de ellas te gusta…-

-tengo hambre… mejor me hubieras invitado a comer algo…-

-oh vamos Luffy, copera conmigo…-

Frente a ellos en la tarima bailaban alegres cinco hermosas chicas vestidas muy parecido a como Sanji había vestido a Nami y a Vivi por la mañana…

Ace las vio bailar, normalmente ellas eran demasiado caras para los visitantes usuales, pero a él le habían dado un precio especial, claro que las animadas chicas habían dejado bien claro que solo si era con él…

_Tal vez quieran hacerme valida la oferta junto con mi hermano… al menos lo intentare… pero de esta Luffy no se salva, jejeje… hubo una que me llamo mucho la atención, era una hermosa pelirroja de ojos __castaños… se veía más alegre que las demás… por alguna razón se me vino a la mente a la navegante de mi hermanito… supongo que podríamos intentarlo con ella… _

…

Estando todo listo ambos hermanos habían ido a los privados que se encontraban atrás del bar… el cuarto no era muy grande pero tena una enorme cama y un pequeño baño…ambos estaban recostados en la cama en espera de su entretenimiento principal…

-Ace… vámonos… no quiero estar aquí…-

-escucha Luffy… antes de que nos separemos de nuevo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo más… me gustaría asegurarme de que mi hermanito puede cuidarse solo…-

-y esto que tiene que ver con…-

-bueno… no deja de ser parte de la vida… quiero que tu primera vez sea agradable como menos… además de que no se trate de una aprovechada que al ver tu inocencia te anexe hijos que no son o algo por el estilo… no lo sé… solo quiero asegurarme de que como menos mi hermanito puede tomar su rol de hombre en una relación intima jejeje…-

-Ace… eso se escucho extraño…-

-si? no importa… solo hazme caso…-

El comandante le sonrió todo lo mejor que pudo, quería dejar en claro que a pesar de todo le agradaba compartir algo como eso con su hermano…

Luffy respiro profundo intentando tranquilizarse… en lo que se refiere a tener contacto intimo con las chicas, era algo que de lo que nunca había tenido algún interés… por supuesto con los hombres aun mucho menos… eso tenía que ser bueno… no?... no podía negar que con sus nakama, gustaba mucho de abrasarlos por jugar o por bailar, además de que el contacto con las personas que quería, era algo que disfrutaba mucho, pero…

-Ace… nunca he sentido esa necesidad de "intimar" con alguien… no me molesta el contacto con las personas que quiero… pero no es algo como dicen que debe sentirse… aunque bueno… no estoy muy seguro de que se supone debo sentir…-

-mira Luffy… hay una gran diferencia entre querer y desear a una persona… se que eres muy capaz de querer, incluso me arriesgo a decir que tu realmente amas a tus nakamas… y seguramente lo que sientes por mí, si es lo mismo que yo siento por ti, se llama amor fraternal y eso es lo que sientes por tu familia… el amor es lo que sientes cuando estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por alguien y a hacer todo lo imposible por asegurar su felicidad, pero esto puede venir de diferentes maneras… puedes querer y puedes amar a varias personas o a una en especifico… pero el deseo y la pasión son temas completamente aparte… se dice que estas enamorado cuando sientes deseo y pasión por alguien anexado a sentir cariño o amor… aunque hay relaciones en donde puedes odiar a la persona y aun así desearla, pero eso ya es otra cosa… ¡no te duermas maldita sea¡-

-gomene Ace, pero ya te dije que eso no me import…-

-Luffy maldición al menos finge que me estás haciendo caso¡-

-buenas noches…- la puerta se abrió de pronto y salió la despampánate pelirroja…

-yo seré su anfitriona esta noche, pueden llamarme scarlett o como mas les guste…- el comandante se le quedo viendo a la hermosa pelirroja mientras esta entraba a la habitación y se le ocurrió una idea para picar a su hermanito y tal vez al menos obligarlo a hacerle caso…

-entonces scarlett… podemos llamarte como queramos?... que tal Nami?...-

-por su puesto cariño… llámame como gustes… ahora dime cómo te llamas?...-

-Ace¡ como le dices eso¡ yo no pienso llamarle Nami¡…-

-como escuchaste, mi nombre es Ace y este es mi pequeño Ototo Luffy… esta noche me gustaría que nos enfocáramos en él… ya sabes, es su primera vez y bueno…-

-ACE¡- el capitán se levanto molesto, esa platica lo habían avergonzado, su hermano se estaba burlando de él, normalmente algo como eso le pasaría sin importancia, pero después de todo lo que Ace le había estado diciendo, se había estado planteando la posibilidad de hacer lo que Ace quería, además de que si le había estado prestando atención, aunque hubiera fingido que no, todo lo que su hermano le decía a él nunca le pasaban sin más, era su hermano después de todo… el mismo Ace se lo había dicho, no? Le amaba y por lo tanto sus palabras siempre las escuchaba aunque intentara ignorarlo…

_Lo vi yéndose de la habitación, la pelirroja Nami intento detenerlo, nada mas giro su rostro pude ver toda la molestia en su mirada, me apresure a evitar algún insulto o cualquier cosa de su parte, no quería que la bailarina se enojara y se fuera, ya le había pagado después de todo… _

_Lo abrase con fuerza y lo lleve hasta la esquina de la habitación…_

-escucha Luffy… si arruinas esto, en verdad me enojare mucho contigo…- _le susurre en el oído lo más suave que pude, no quería que Nami nos escuchara…_

-pues deja de decir cosas de mi…- _rompí el abraso y le mire a los ojos… aun se veía irritado, pero al parecer había logrado convencerlo_

-vale, tranquilízate ya, pero que quede claro que no dije nada que no fuera cierto… ella está aquí por ti después de todo… anda no perdamos más tiempo…-

El menor no parecía tener idea de que hacer, o más bien no tenía la verdadera intención de comenzar… el mayor quien ya se lo intuía, desabotono con confianza el chaleco rojo del capitán y lo paso por sus hombros dejándolo caer al piso… recién comenzaba con el pantalón corto cuando las manos de Luffy lo detuvieron…

-que pasa, no vas a decirme que te da vergüenza, o si?...-

Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, pero aun así negó con la cabeza…

-ie… déjame ver como lo haces tú primero…- _de acuerdo, eso no me lo esperaba… nunca lo había hecho con público, pero es mi hermanito y yo nos había metido en todo esto… mmm… el hecho de imaginarme a mi hermano viéndome mientras me desfogaba con una chica, me pareció algo de lo más sugestivo, pervertido… un pequeño calambre en mi vientre me avisaron que comenzaba a excitarme de solo pensarlo… _

…_._

Continuara xD… me encantan estos hermanos, oh Kami¡, son tan lindos, casi lloro en la parte en que muere Ace, fue tan tierna la escena en que le dice sus últimas palabras a Luffy mientras este lo abrasaba… dios, me removió completa… y luego todo el dolor de Luffy cuando despierta y lo recuerda… me encanto… no puedo esperar para verlo en el anime, pues en el manga esta genial pero no es lo mismo…

**Atte: Kagome Nekko**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen… si así fuera jejeje(pensamientos pervertidos) ejem…y esta historia es sin fines de lucro…

Esta historia es responsabilidad de quien la recomienda y de quien la lee.

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

Ace x Luffy

**Una lección de hermanos…**

**Capitulo 2**

-que pasa, no vas a decirme que te da vergüenza, o si?...-

-ie… déjame ver como lo haces tú primero…-

_D__e acuerdo, eso no me lo esperaba… nunca lo había hecho con público, pero es mi hermanito y yo nos había metido en todo esto… mmm… el hecho de imaginarme a mi hermano viéndome mientras me desfogaba con una chica, me pareció algo de lo más sugestivo, pervertido… un pequeño calambre en mi vientre me avisaron que comenzaba a excitarme de solo pensarlo… _

…

_Voltee a ver a Nami quien esperaba tranquilamente en el centro de la habitación…_

_-_Nami… con respecto al precio, ambos podemos… ya sabe… o solo estarás con uno?...-

-cariño, normalmente con o sin publico, estaría con solo uno de ustedes, pero por ti mi vida… y a demás tu hermanito no está nada mal- la bailarina sonrió de manera tierna rayando en lo sensual…

-ambos podrán jugar conmigo por esta noche al mismo precio, considéralo un regalo de mi parte por ser la primera vez de tu Ototo…-

-Bien me parece genial… arigatou…- _me separe de Luffy, tome su sombrero y el mío y los asenté en una pequeña mesita a un lado de la cama, me quite mi long post, mi cuchillo y mi collar de cuentas, me sentía extraño haciendo todo esto con dos pares de ojos pendientes de mi… finalmente me acerque a esta Nami, definitivamente se parecía muchísimo a la navegante de mi hermanito… la tome de las manos y la hice dar un par de vueltas para admirar su esbelto cuerpo… fue cuestión de momentos antes de que ella fuera quien tomara el control de la situación, lo cual agradecí pues me sentía algo extraño sabiendo que Luffy estaba tras de mi…_

Ella movía sus caderas y se acariciaba sus pechos de manera sugestiva, mientras Ace sentado a la orilla de la cama, disfrutaba del baile que la pelirroja le ofrecía, Luffy un poco más alejado observaba a la falsa Nami pero estaba más al pendiente de las reacciones de su hermano… él recordaba haber estado en una situación similar y de igual manera patrocinado por su hermano, pero a diferencia de él, Ace parecía estar realmente entretenido con los provocativos movimientos de esta Nami.

El sostén de colores cayó al piso y de inmediato las manos de Ace tomaron su lugar, las mejillas de la pelirroja se tiñeron de un color similar a su cabello, mientras el pecoso la obligaba a sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, las gruesas manos masculinas recorrieron los níveos muslos mientras sus labios atrapaban uno de los botoncitos rosado que coronaban los pecho de esta Nami…

Un par de leves gemidos de él y de ella, Luffy relegado al rincón de la habitación se preguntaba porque es que su corazón latía tan de prisa y porque a pesar de sentir que todo esto era algo que solo debía concernirles a su hermano y a esta bailarina, a pesar de todo no podía y no quería apartar la vista…

Ace cayo recostado en la cama mientras la pelirroja bajaba dejando leves besos por todo su fuerte y bien marcado abdomen… sus manos apresuradas bajaron para deshacerse con torpeza el broche de ese cinturón con una enorme A al centro y su boca mordía esa dureza que ya era notoria aun sobre la tela negra del pantalón…

El capitán se sentía extraño, notaba el calor en su cuerpo y cada caricia que Nami le daba a su hermano el juraba que podía sentirla de igual manera… detuvo su aliento cuando la pelirroja logro su objetivo liberando la hombría de Ace y de un jalón se la introdujo todo lo que pudo en la boca, el fuerte alarido de placer de Ace retumbo en sus oídos y un latigazo de excitación en su propia masculinidad le hicieron desear sentir todo aquello… solo había algo mal en la secuencia de sus pensamientos… no deseaba las caricias de Nami, las deseaba de Ace… se pregunto si acaso esos sentimientos cambiarían si se tratase de la verdadera Nami… probablemente si… pero ahora al que deseaba tocar, al que deseaba probar y del que deseaba sentir todo aquello, era de su hermano…

-Lu… Luffy… ah¡…- el moreno se arqueo sobre la cama y se aferro de las sabanas mientras daba una envestida con sus caderas al rostro de Nami que gustosa recibía en su boca todo lo que el pecoso le ofrecía…

-ah¡ Luffy tienes que probar esto¡ es… ah¡ ah¡…- ya lo creía que si, el solo escuchar su nombre de esa manera tan provocativa y angustiada de los labios de su hermano lo hacían desearlo de verdad, era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso, deseaba probar los labios de su hermano, absorber el aliento que exhalaba con fuerza en gemidos de diferente intensidad… tocar ese cuerpo al igual que lo hacían esas manos femeninas de las cuales no sentía celos, pero definitivamente quería participar de igual manera… si eso era el deseo ahora comprendía un poco más a Sanji y a aquellos que se desvivían para poder "jugar" de la misma manera con aquellas personas que les gustaban…

Vio la mano de Ace llamándolo, y por Kami que deseo ir, desde lo más profundo de su alma quiso ir y ser parte de eso, pero sabía que sus intenciones no eran precisamente lo que su hermano esperaba de él… se contuvo en su lugar, un ligero temblor se adueño de su cuerpo al no poder hacer lo que realmente deseaba, su piel ardía y su erección aun bajo sus pantalones azules palpitaba de manera casi dolorosa, se tapo sus labios conteniendo el nombre de su hermano que parecía desgarrar en su garganta exigiendo ser nombrado…

-Lu… Luffy?...- los ojos negros inundados de deseo buscaron los ojos oscuros de su hermano menor, el pequeño capitán desde su lugar apenas y consiguió negar con la cabeza…

La pelirroja noto rápidamente la indecisión del más pequeño, se enterneció enormemente, era algo tan normal en los que aun eran vírgenes, detuvo la felación que le hacía al mayor escuchando con gracia el incontenible reclamo instintivo de este…

-tranquilo cariño aguanta un poco…- ambos pares de ojos oscuros enfocaron su interés en las acciones de ella, quien con rapidez se sacaba las últimas prendas de ropa que aún le quedaba, con urgencia saco de igual manera los pantalones negros a medio bajar que el mayor aun tenia… se deleito con la hermosa vista por algunos momentos, el pirata definitivamente estaba muy bien proporcionado, los brazos fuertes, un torso bien marcado y un abdomen hermosamente cuadriculado que terminaba perfecto en ese monte de sedosos y negros risos que envolvían la base de esa enorme masculinidad, sus caderas estrechas y afiladas, seguidas de esas torneadas y duras piernas, todo en un tono levemente bronceado característico de aquellos que se hacían a la mar por mucho tiempo. El día que lo había visto entrar al bar estuvo a punto de ser ella quien le pidiera una noche, a cambio, apenas había logrado convencerlas a todas para que le dejaran darle una oferta que sería imposible de rechazar… grande había sido su decepción cuando este se fue sin más… pero esta noche había tenido suerte y aunque no hubiese sido así, estaba segura que si el hermoso pirata hubiera decidido irse de igual manera, lo hubiese buscado y hubiese sido ella quien le propusiera una noche con él…

Se subió sobre sus caderas y con cuidado completo la unión entre ambos, tenía ya un tiempo que no estaba con alguien y el moreno era bastante más grande que la mayoría con los que había estado…

Luffy vio con angustiosa excitación como el enorme miembro de su hermano desaparecía lentamente entre los pliegues femeninos, la simple acción lo había mareado de una extraña manera, hasta que escucho el grueso suspiro de Ace fue que se dio cuenta que él mismo había estado conteniendo la respiración, regresando su vista al rostro contraído de su hermano, que por debajo de esas abundantes pecas estaba completamente rojo de las mejillas, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y mordiendo su labio inferior, el mayor parecía estar conteniendo un fuerte alarido que apenas era mitigado por su falta de respiración…

-ven aquí cariño…- la suave voz femenina apenas y lo distrajeron del sugestivo espectáculo que era su hermano en estos momentos. Le fue más fácil aceptar las manos de ella, pues no sentía que se incendiaria si las tocaba. Se sorprendió de la falta de fuerza que parecía tener en estos momentos, pues con facilidad la falsa Nami lo atrajo muy cerca de ellos, quedando parado a un lado de la cama y con trabajada maestría la pelirroja se deshizo de los pantalones azules que cayeron al piso sin ofrecer ninguna resistencia, liberando su excitada masculinidad, una oleada de verguenza abarco por completo al menor al saberse descubierto, girando con prisa su rostro para ubicar el de su hermano… el pecoso lo veía con solo un ojo abierto, una pervertida sonrisa y tan sonrojado como desde el momento en que fue apresado por la húmeda intimidad de la hermosa bailarina…

_No podía decir nada, pues sinceramente no se me ocurría nada, __no podía coordinar bien mis pensamientos, apenas y lograba contener mis deseos de comenzar a moverme y disfrutar del placer que el sexo puede ofrecer, pero por otro lado, me moría de ganas por verlo a él en una situación similar a la que yo me encontraba, Luffy estaba excitado eso era obvio, pero sabía que podía excitarse aun mas, deseaba verlo retorcerse de placer, escuchar su voz exigiendo por mas, verlo convulsionarse en un sublime orgasmo_

_Las delicadas manos de Nami tomaron su hombría y el dio un ligero respingo en respuesta, los femeninos labios __lo envolvieron en esa parte tan sensible y mi pequeño hermanito perdió la capacidad para respirar adecuadamente, se encorvo ligeramente intentando apoyarse en la espalda de la linda pelirroja, que estando a cuatro patas en la cama nos daba placer a ambos… desde mi posición podía ver perfectamente su rostro contraído de placer y la felación que Nami le practicaba con la misma intensidad y satisfacción con que me lo había hecho a mi… era tan excitante verlo, oh Kami¡ sentía mi sangre hervir y mi sexo palpitaba exigiéndome más… _

_Yo deseaba moverme, pero estaba hipnotizado por sus gestos y los leves temblores en __todo su cuerpo… en estos momentos me di cuenta que quería ser yo el causante de su estado de frenesí… me sentí extraño, quise adjudicarle mis sentimientos a la inusual y vehemente situación en la que nos había metido… _

-A… Ace… ah¡… me siento raro… ah¡- _ escuchar mi nombre en su angustiada voz me provocaron un latigazo de placer, no pude evitar las envestidas que comencé a darle a Nami, pero realmente quería que fuera el cuerpo de mi hermanito al que estuviera sometiendo… _

-Ace¡ Ace¡ siento que… voy… voy a explotar¡…- _maldición¡ él iba a tener su orgasmo y al paso que iba, seguramente me correría en el momento que él lo hiciera… aumente la velocidad y la fuerza en las estocadas que daba en el cálido interior de Nami, sin poder resistirlo acaricie el muslo de Luffy que vibro a mi tacto, maldición¡ estaba tan caliente, desee más que antes abrasarlo por completo y poder fundirme en su interior y en sus labios_

-ah¡ A… ce¡… voy a¡… voy… – _ahogo su angustioso alarido mordiéndose una de sus manos, en cortas envestidas se derramo en la boca de Nami quien no logro contener todo el liquido blanquecino del orgasmo de Luffy, derramando el exceso por su mentón y su cuello… verlo así… sus movimientos… escuchar su voz… me corrí también… cerré los ojos y me abandone al delicioso mareo de mi propio nirvana…_

_Me sentía bien, de hecho la sensación de enajenamiento de la realidad después del orgasmo, la sentía más satisfactoria que en mis anteriores __revolcones… y al mismo tiempo… deseaba aun mas… sentía que aun faltaba algo… tenía un vacio en mi pecho que no había sentido antes…_

_Sentí la cama hundirse a un lado de mi, junto con la agitada respiración de mi Ototo que luchaba por regresar a la normalidad… después la frialdad de abandonar el cálido interior de otro cuerpo… Abrí los ojos y vi a Nami perderse por la puerta del baño…_

_La __sorpresiva caricia en mi pecho me hicieron regresar la vista hacia Luffy que estaba recostado a mi lado… no sabía que esperar, pero esto definitivamente rebasaba por mucho mis expectativas… la calidez de sus labios presionaron los míos y no supe que pensar… _

…

Continuara… bien… antes lo había dicho y lo repito…. ME ENCANTAN ESTOS HERMANOS¡ estoy prendidísima de lo hermosos, tiernos, perfectos y divinos que son jojojojo… me encanta Luffy y me encanta Ace, por separado y juntos aun mejor xD… los amo…

Dejen reviews porfis, son el alimento de mi musa y lo que me ayuda a continuar con la historia… Onegai xD

**Atte: Kagome Nekko**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen… si así fuera jejeje(pensamientos pervertidos) ejem…y esta historia es sin fines de lucro…

Esta historia es responsabilidad de quien la recomienda y de quien la lee.

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

Ace x Luffy

**Una lección de hermanos…**

**Capitulo 3**

_La sorpresiva caricia en mi pecho me hicieron regresar la vista hacia Luffy que estaba recostado a mi lado… no sabía que esperar, pero esto definitivamente rebasaba por mucho mis expectativas… la calidez de sus labios presionaron los míos y no supe que pensar… _

-Lu…- _me_ _separe de sus labios_ – Luffy que…- _mi reclamo murió en un nuevo beso forzado, sus manos tomaron ambos lados de mi cara y me obligo a permitirle ahondar en mi boca, me sentí tan extraño al sentir su lengua en desesperado contacto con la mía, sentía mi corazón latir tan aprisa en mi pecho que empezaba a dolerme… tuve que hacer uso de toda mi razón y concentración para salir de la sorpresa que me provocaron sus besos… _

_Lo aleje de mi, empujándolo con fuerza de los hombros, busque su mirada para intentar entender esto, sus acciones, encontrándome con su radiante sonrisa, me di cuenta que Luffy conservaría su inocencia sin importar lo que hubiera hecho, él era así, sonreí también enredando mis manos en sus cabellos y pegue su frente con la mía_

-ne Luffy, no estuvo tan mal, ¿o si?-

-shishishi¡- _sentí sus manos en mis cabellos agarrándome de la misma manera en como yo lo tenia, la sorpresa y la vergüenza que antes me había abordado finalmente habían desaparecido_

-bien Luffy, ahora es tu turno- _me miro extrañado y después su mirada se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en una de pánico_

-cho¡ chotto matte Ace¡ creí que ya¡ bueno…- _ladeo la mirada y quedo completamente sonrojado, no pude evitar reírme con fuerza _

-iie Luffy¡ por si no recuerdas yo iba primero y tu simplemente te colaste, jajaja… no, no, no hermanito, aun faltas tú y no permitiré que te vayas de aquí hasta que no seas todo un hombre-

-Ace¡ no¡ espera¡- el comandante de la segunda división efectuó una llave de lucha hacia su pequeño Ototo de goma, entre reclamos y risas la Nami pelirroja salió el baño siendo testigo de una bizarra escena entre un contorsionista nivel máster y un chico en llamas

-ok…, si quieren continuar solos por mi no hay ningún problema- la chica hablaba en automático pues no seria la primera vez que los tríos se convertían en dúos pero aun si eran raras la veces que veía tan estrambótica escena que solo podían ser efectuadas por usuarios de alguna fruta; el sonrojo que marco las pecosas mejillas dio por terminado el numerito de circo, el mismo Ace recién se percataba de la extraña situación en la que se encontraba, después de todo estaban en un cuarto de hotel completamente desnudos y el aroma a sexo aun se distinguía en el aire

-iie¡ gommen gommen- el pecoso movió sus manos intentando restarle importancia a la situación- onegai Nami chan- apunto al pequeño capitán intentando darle a entender que ahora se enfocarían en el menor

Luffy miro hastiado a su hermano mayor y dio un suspiro resignado, la sensual Nami se acerco exhibiendo las curvas desnudas de su grácil cuerpo, el capitán se dejo hacer cuando la falsa Nami lo recostó en la cama y le fue dejando un fugas camino de besos que no le provocaron la mas mínima reacción, las caricias y los mimos no lograron el resultado que la bailarina habría esperado, especialmente en un cliente supuestamente virgen

-vaya amor, si no fuera porque te corriste hace algunos momentos podría pensar que eres un tempano de hielo – la pelirroja se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas del mugiwara y atrayendo las desganadas manos de menor comenzó a acariciarse su voluptuoso cuerpo, Luffy sentía la suavidad y calidez de las curvas femeninas bajo su tacto, la chica era hermosa eso no lo negaba pero de ahí a sentir la extraña locura de hace unos momentos estaba a un mundo de distancia, Ace noto la creciente frustración de la bailarina y el notorio aburrimiento del menor y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto antes de todo se fuera al demonio

-vamos Luffy¡ coopera conmigo, ¿si?- Hiken se sentó detrás de la pelirroja, sobre las piernas de su Ototo y reemplazo las manos de este siendo ahora él quien acariciaba el cuerpo de la falsa Nami, poco a poco la bailarina le fue agarrando el gustito a las ardientes caricias del pecoso, ladeo la cabeza y atrapo esos salados labios en un profundo beso que de apoco le hicieron olvidarse por unos momentos del menor que tenia debajo, el chico de fuego además de hermoso y bien proporcionado era muy bueno besando; Luffy desde su posición observaba el erótico espectáculo sobre él, las caricias de su hermano parecían tener un efecto agradable sobre esta Nami, por un momento quiso participar en su juego pero no sabia realmente que se suponía que tenia que hacer y aun no sentía ese frenesí del principio; una de las manos de Ace de perdió en la unión entre sus caderas y la intimidad de Nami, provocándole a esta un sonoro gemino de placer que pareció retumbar en su propia piel causándole un curioso cosquilleo placentero, acaricio suavemente las perfiladas piernas de la pelirroja notando de inmediato que no la deseaba a ella, no entendía porque, pero esta chica desconocida levemente parecida a su navegante no despertaba en él ninguna sensación interesante, cerro los ojos y trato de seguir el consejo de su hermano y tratar de imaginar que era su nakama quien estaba sobre su cuerpo, que era la cálida piel de su Nami la que tocaba, abrió lo ojos y la vio a la pelinaranja sobre él, a ella y a su hermano enredados en un placentero juego que finalmente parecía alcanzarlo provocándole un angustioso estremecimiento despertando su excitación y su deseo de fundirse dentro de ella; la bailarina quedo a cuatro patas cuando el mayor empezó a penetrarla deliciosamente, abrazándose de Luffy untándose en su piel al compas de las embestidas del comandante, se sentía bien, pero no era Nami, no era ni su aroma ni su voz, por otro lado si era su aniki quien se desfogaba dentro del cuerpo de la pelirroja como si su vida fuese a acabar en cualquier momento, sus gemidos y su agitada respiración eran un espectáculo lo suficientemente sugerente para mantener su pasión encendida; abraso el delgado cuerpo de scarlett solo intentando poder acercar sus manos a las de Ace que sujetaban con fuerza las caderas femeninas y que estas pudieran contener su vehemente frenesí; el mayor sintió el suave rose de las manos de su Ototo obligándolo a abrir los ojos y regresándolo tan solo un poco de su desesperante placer

_Correspondí a su avergonzado contacto, atrapando sus manos con las mías, me pareció tan lindo verlo absolutamente sonrojado, aprisionado debajo del cuerpo de la falsa Nami, su mirada era un poema entre confusión y vergüenza, le sonreí aun entre mis incontrolables gemidos y es que estaba tan pronto de llegar a mi orgasmo, respire profundamente intentando calmarme y torpemente busque entre nuestros cuerpos la evidencia de la excitación de mi Ototo, levante las caderas de Nami sin romper mi unión con ella y rodeando su femenina cintura encontré lo que buscaba, no podía verlo pero fácilmente sentía entre mi mano lo húmedo y endurecido que ya estaba el miembro de Luffy, no se exactamente porque pero no pude aguantarme las ganas de masajearlo descaradamente, reacciono tan inmediato a mi caricia que no supe que pensar, cerro sus ojos con fuerza como intentando contenerse sin poder lograrlo realmente, su respiración se acelero y arqueo su espalda ahogando su voz en mal disimulados gemidos, me sentí entrar en una especie de trance donde lo único que me importaba era él, salí del ardiente interior de la pelirroja y con cuidado la hice unirse con mi querido Ototo, sin perder de vista su reacciones lo vi contraer el rostro victima de un placer que yo conocía muy bien, acune su mejilla acariciando levemente la cicatriz debajo de su ojo derecho y me acerque a sus labios sin importarme la presión que ejercía en los dos que estaban debajo de mi cuerpo, espere unos momentos hasta que finalmente logro medio abrir los ojos, pareció sorprenderse de mi cercanía pero realmente no me importo, atrape sus húmedos labios con los míos y saboree el exótico sabor a agua de mar de su boca, tardo un poco en reaccionar pero termino por corresponder a mis besos, de alguna manera sabia que me contestaría y aunque no lo hubiera hecho aun así hubiese continuado, me encontraba al borde del placer y el delirio y solo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba compartirlo con él…_

La intensidad y profundidad del beso fue ascendiendo hasta volverse una tortuosa competencia entre el placer y el dominio, Hiken retomo el movimiento de sus caderas buscando un lugar para poder terminar con esta locura, teniendo que abandonar los ardientes, húmedos y carnosos labios de su Ototo para poder visualizar la situación un poco mejor, con toda la poca delicadeza que el comandante de fuego pudo controlar se introdujo en la entrada trasera de la pelirroja, arrancándole a esta un desgarrador grito indistinguible entre el dolor y el placer, quiso disculparse pero había olvidado como coordinar las palabras, los espasmos en su cuerpo amenazaban con hacerlo correrse en cualquier momento, medio abrió los ojos sin saber realmente lo que buscaba encontrándose con la oscura mirada de su hermano que parecía destilar tanta vehemencia y lujuria como en la que él mismo se sentía atrapado, Luffy aferro las manos de Ace distinguiendo en ellas un calor similar a las que solía tener cuando hacia gala de ser usuario de una fruta de fuego, la sensación fue alucinante cuando el mayor retomo sus embestidas arrastrándolo a el mismo en ese exquisito vaivén, el enajenamiento y el placer que sentía sobrepasaban por mucho al que había sentido primeramente con los labios de la chica que en medio de ellos mas parecía ser un comodín en el juego de los dos hermanos

-A¡… Ace¡ espera¡… voy a¡…- la húmeda fricción, el calor que lo rodeaba completamente, los espasmos de placer, Luffy se sentía al borde de desfallecer, un angustioso gemido nació y murió directamente en su garganta cuando los músculos de su vientre y su cuerpo se contracturaron envolviéndolo en un magnánimo orgasmo que nunca antes había sentido; los cálidos labios de su hermano se bebieron los murmullos de su voz mientras el mismo Ace se derramaba dentro de la chica pelirroja que ajena en su propio mundo perfecto recibía gustosa la esencia de los dos hermoso piratas en su interior, por unos segundos el mundo pareció detenerse…

Portgas se dejo caer a un costado de la cama intentando recuperar su respiración, scarlett con toda la pesadez del mundo se levanto de esa cómoda posición sobre delgado y esculpido cuerpo del joven capitán y se refugio nuevamente en el baño del cuarto, Luffy dio un respingo al sentir el abandono del caliente interior que lo envolvía, se sentía feliz, cansado, extraño, tenso y a la vez relajado pero entre todo tenia un extraño nudo en el pecho que no sabia como distinguir ni aun si era algo bueno o malo; giro buscando la mirada de su hermano pero este parecía estar muy interesado en el techo de la habitación, veía su pecho bajar y subir con rapidez, como el sudor perlaba su frente y pegaba los negros cabellos ondulados, sus labios levemente rojos e hinchados cortesía de los ansiosos besos que se habían dado y de los que aun tenia el sabor en sus propios labios, sus mejillas estaban aun sonrojadas y las pecas parecían mas visibles que antes, verlo así junto a él hicieron vibrar el nudo en su pecho, reconociendo una necesidad de llenarse de él y solo de él, no sabia como ni porque, pero a pesar de todo sentía que algo faltaba, algo que solo Ace podía darle pero por el momento se sentía incapaz de exigirle nada, el menor dirigió igualmente su mirada a ese despintado techo y lucio una de sus mas sinceras sonrisas de esas enormes que dejaban lucir sus blancos dientes

-shishishishi, la próxima vez Ace, podríamos hacerlo sin una desconocida en el medio-

_Escuche su risa y esa extraña solicitud que me aceleraron el pulso casi al nivel de una taquicardia, gire a verlo tratando de distinguir en su mirada el sarcasmo o la broma, pero él miraba hacia el techo con esa blanca y enorme sonrisa en su rostro, supe que lo decía en serio… quise reclamar, negarme por inercia, pero ninguna palabra acudió a mis labios, cerré mis ojos intentando calmarme, atrayendo a mi mente los momentos que acababa de vivir con mi pequeño hermano, la excitación, el placer, los gemidos, la locura, los besos, sus besos… abrí los ojos y nos vi recostados en la misma cama uno a lado del otro, desnudos y completamente satisfechos… me replantee su propuesta…_

_Una próxima vez, yo y Luffy… ¿porque no?... prometía ser interesante…_

…

Continuara?... jajajaja supongo que si , algún día cuando me entren ganas de estos dos ajajajaa XD

**REVIEWS porfas NO SEAN MALAS, ¡ son el alimento de mi musa**

Vivir mil años? Lo siento yo no deseo vivir mil años, me basta si puedo vivir el día de hoy.  
-Portgas D. Ace-

Oh¡ kami¡ amo a esos dos niños¡ porque Ace¡ porque tuviste que morir¡, ahora solo me queda Luffy T_T¡ mi amado, precioso, perfecto, inocente, medio lento pero encantador Luffy¡


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen… si así fuera jejeje(pensamientos pervertidos) ejem…y esta historia es sin fines de lucro…

Esta historia es responsabilidad de quien la recomienda y de quien la lee.

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

Ace x Luffy

**Una lección de hermanos…**

**Capitulo 4**

_Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana de la habitación unos finos dedos insistentes me habían despertado, era la falsa Nami quien con una sonrisa cansada y tranquilas señas nos indicaba que el tiempo había terminado y debíamos irnos, me levante de golpe al recordar la agitada noche recién terminada, mire a mi lado y vi a mi Ototo durmiendo plácidamente despatarrado _

-Luffy… despierta Luffy, debemos irnos ya- _balbuceo algo incomprensible y se reacomodo en la cama_

-Luffy¡ vamos, tu tripulación te debe estar esperando- _eso pareció removerle algo porque abrió los ojos aun con la pereza escrita en toda la cara, me miro largo rato como si tratara de entender que es lo que YO estaba haciendo ahí_

-Ace¡ - _sus brazos me rodearon como solo un hombre goma podría hacerlo y me vi recostado de nuevo, entre sabanas blancas y tres metros en extremidades que nada tenían que envidiarle a una serpiente constrictor, sentí su mejilla frotase contra la mía y en su voz era tangible la alegría _

-Ace¡ creí que solo había soñado que nos volvíamos a encontrar- _no pude evitar sonreír ante eso, después de todo recién fue el día anterior que logre quitarle al teniente humitos de encima_

-aye aye… no fue un sueño Luffy, aquí estoy… ahora vámonos o tu tripulación pensara que te he secuestrado-

-shishishi- _sus brazos finalmente me liberaron permitiéndome volver a respirar adecuadamente;_

…

En otra habitación un par de chicas en sensuales bikinis sari tan representativos del lugar recibían con sonrisas picaras a su compañera que recién la noche anterior se había ido a meter con dos piratas, algo nada fuera de lo normal considerando el tipo de trabajo que tenían las bailarinas del lugar pero esa cómplice mirada parecía advertirle algo mas a la pelirroja

-y ahora ustedes que se traen?-

-sacarlett, ya sabes con que piratitas te viniste a meter?- una chica de cabellos negros ondeaba con insinuante insistencia los carteles de se busca

-dame acá…- la aludida tomo ambos papeles con gran interés, eran pocos los piratas famosos que se iban a meter por ahí, realmente nada interesante, a lo mucho uno que otro con recompensa arriba de los 6 millones de berries, la pelirroja releyó los anuncios una y otra vez sin poder creérselo

-Monkey D. Luffy con una recompensa de 30 millones de berries y Portgas D. Ace con una…- la pelirroja enmudeció y sintió bajársele la presión al ver la recompensa del pecoso con quien recién había compartido lecho

-550 millones de berries… nada mal eh¡ oficialmente eres la que se ha llevado al pirata más caro de todas nosotras…-

Scarlett cerro los ojos recordando la noche anterior, como era posible que ese muchacho tan increíblemente hermoso, apasionado, alegre y en apariencia tan tierno tuviera soberano precio por su cabeza y su pequeño hermano no estaba tan mal tampoco, 30 millones no era nada despreciable, recién cayó en la cuenta que ese par de minitas de oro hacia más de media hora que habían abandonado los cuartos de renta, llamar a la marina no figuraría ninguna diferencia y por ende la recompensa no seria para ella

-demonios… de haberlo sabido antes…-

-sinceramente de haberlo sabido antes, todas nosotras hubiésemos ido a comprobar cuánto valen 580 millones de berries en el momento de la verdad jajajaja… - la sonrisa picara de sus dos amigas no paso desapercibida

-si, bajo las sabanas que es donde se mide el verdadero valor de un hombre… anda scarlett dinos la verdad… lo valen?...- su otra amiga de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes parecía la mas entusiasmada con todo esto

-pues no se si valen los 580 millones pero definitivamente, valen mas que todos los piratas con los que he estado – se mordió juguetona el labio inferior recordando, scarlett tomo ambos alfiches y los llevo orgullosa a la pizarra personal de los vestidores de las bailarinas donde alrededor de los horarios de la noche y los días libres de cada una, el borde era decorado con sus hallazgos mas interesantes o aquellos que merecían ser recordados, de esa forma que solo en un bar de incansables damas de la noche les podría interesar… bajo las sabanas

…

El fresco de la mañana daba paso rápido al calor natural de toda esa región que era el reino de Arabasta, las olas de ese rio de aguas marinas ondeaban la pequeña y rápida embarcación de Portgas, detrás quedaba el puerto que como una pequeña línea parecía desaparecer tras ellos, el Going Merry apenas era distinguible desde esa distancia, pero hiken sabia a donde dirigirse, se sentía un poco apenado ya que originalmente tenían planeado comenzar a moverse nada mas la luz permitiera navegar de manera segura en ese ancho rio al cual la navegante de los mugiwara apenas estaba agarrándole el tino, pero ahora por su culpa no habían podido moverse de su ubicación actual volviéndose un riesgo palpable el ser localizados por la marina o por el Baroque Works… cuando los alegres saludos del francotirador y los cabreados manotazos furibundos de la navegante eran suficientemente visibles una extraña angustia pareció emerger en pecho del pecoso

-Lu…- Ace se mordió los labios pensando la oración correcta, pegado a su pecho Luffy se revolvió esperando por lo que fuera su hermano quería decirle, pero las palabras parecían haberse agotado antes de iniciar, el menor no le dio importancia si el mayor deseaba decirle algo, que lo hiciera cuando a este le pareciera oportuno; llegaron al costado del barco y Ace se dispuso a amarrar su pequeña barcaza mientras los brazos del menor se estiraban impacientes de subir a su barco, mas precisamente a la cocina del barco y kami se apiade del rubio que el de por si siempre hambriento capitán traía un hambre de pocas veces

-Sanji Meshi¡- hiken agarro a su impetuoso ototo al vuelo siendo irrefutablemente impulsado de igual manera sentenciado a volar por los aires y colisionar ruidosamente y con poca gracia contra el mástil del barco y es que debido al repentino incremento de peso no calculado, al menor no le quedo de otra que dejar a la física hacer lo suyo pues había pedio el impuso suficiente para llegar directo a la cocina y a su mentado plato de alimentos que tanto deseaba engullir como si no existiera un mañana, por suerte para Ace su logia le había permitido atravesar el mástil sin perder su porte mas haya de una zangoloteada y Luffy, bueno… para Luffy era ya algo normal al fin y al cabo era de goma y esos golpes le traían sin importancia; antes de que su hermanito lo abandonara para alimentarse como un poseso el pecoso logro atraparlo nuevamente susurrando en un fugaz murmullo una frase que Luffy no procesaría hasta después de algunos minutos de atragantarse con varios viajes de deliciosos platillos de pescado que su cocinero servía sin que este le concediese tregua por suerte para el cocinero y para los demás ahí se daba buena pesca

Ace llego mas tranquilamente hasta la cocina e igualmente comió como buen hermano del capitán que era, aunque un poco mas moderadamente que como el abuelo les había enseñado ya que esta no era su tripulación y el decoro aun no menguaba por completo, pero igualmente se dio un atracón con entusiasmo y sin culpa, el resto de la tripulación se sumo en cuestión de instantes pues poco mas y nadie más comía; unos minutos después Sanji revoloteaba sirviendo el postre exclusivamente a las chicas y después de algunos lloriqueos de su capitán accedió a darle también a los demás; los momentos después de una exquisita comida Portgas se pregunto si realmente Luffy había entendido su austera suplica de que todo quedara entre los dos, o si tan siquiera le había escuchado

-entonces que tanto hicieron anoche?- la inocente pregunta de la peliceleste hicieron sudar frio al usuario de fuego lo cual por si solo era un sinsentido debido a su naturaleza

-pues…- Luffy viendo hacia el techo pareció analizar las palabras de Vivi, aunque por su mirada mas parecía que alguien le hubiese pedido la explicar la formula del genoma humano; aun con la mirada de quien tiene atorado un dilema indescifrable, el contrariado capitán busco los ojos de su hermano mayor

-ne¡ Ace… exactamente ¿que dirías que estuvimos haciendo?- con el corazón en un puño y al punto del colapso nervioso Ace tuvo que hacer uso de todo su estoicismo y su "poker face" para responder como quien apenas se entera

-pues… matando el tiempo, ¿porque no?, "ponernos al día" aplicaría bien a esto…- afirmo con la cabeza para dar más fuerza a sus palabras, Luffy lo miro como si su aniki estuviera explicando que dos más dos es igual a pez, pero su turbación le duro lo mismo que las ideas difíciles de entender, o sea un par de segundos nada mas

-ma¡ como sea… ¿Vivi a donde vamos ahora?- ambas chicas se hicieron con el escueto mapa de Arabasta, pero que por el momento servía su propósito; planearon la ruta por mar y la ruta por tierra, descubriendo que Portgas podría acompañarlos por un largo tramo antes de tener que separarse nuevamente, saberlo le provoco a Luffy una dicha interna difícil de explicar pero que dibujaron en su rostro una amplia sonrisa que a ojos de sus nakama fácilmente se camuflajeo con su alegría habitual

Un Kampai por aquí un kampai por allá cualquier excusa parecía ser buena para brindar, a los mugiwara aun les duraba el festejo del día anterior en especial porque la princesita les había explicado lo duro que sería una vez iniciaran el viaje por tierra, el calor del desierto, la falta de agua, el frio de la noche, la escases de comida, lo mejor era disfrutar de los últimos días en el barco antes de aventurarse a las traicioneras arenas de Arabasta

Usopp deleitaba al hermano del capitán con su variado repertorio de historias con exagerado lujo de detalles y que por supuesto lo hacían ver a él como el grandioso héroe de la tripulación, arrancándole gritos de sorpresa al pequeño reno y sonoras carcajadas al alegre capitán, a hiken le hubiese gustado saber qué tanto de esas historias era real o que tanto su hermanito realmente había contribuido a los fantásticos relatos del francotirador de los mugiwara, antes darse cuenta la noche volvía a descender sobre ellos, Nami decidió que debido a la naturaleza del rio lo mejor sería anclar el barco cerca de la costa, por suerte no parecía haber ningún pueblo cerca, ni marines, ni soplones que relvaran su ubicación

A pesar de lo poco que habían dormido la noche anterior, los ataque de narcolepsia de los hermanos habían sido suficientes para ayudarles a recuperar energías suficiente como para decidir trasnochar a la luz de las estrellas, esta vez era Ace quien contaba parte de sus hazañas de antes y después de haberse unido a los piratas de Shirohige, e incluso tuvo la oportunidad de comentarle a Luffy de la vez que había logrado dar con Akagami no Shanks y como habían bebido en su honor, los reclamos de la navegante dieron por terminada la velada, dirigiéndose a las respectivas habitaciones con excepción de Usopp que le tocaba hacerla de vigía esta noche y Zoro que se había quedado dormido en cubierta desde hace un par de horas y nadie tenía intenciones de arriesgarse a la ira del espadachín que igual te dormía en un cómodo catre como en una roca afilada; si había alguien que disfrutaba de las frías noches de Arabasta ese era Chopper muy por el contrario de los tormentosos calores que sufría durante el día, quien más que dormir parecía haber caído en coma por el cansancio extra que le generaba este excesivo calor a su naturaleza templada al clima frio; el rubio había decidió darse un largo baño antes de irse a dormir sentía la piel extremadamente pegajosa ya que el vapuleante calor natural del lugar mas el calor extra que le sumaba el estar pegado gran parte del día al fogón de la cocina habían logrado claudicar con su comodidad personal

La narcolepsia, fingida o no hizo mella en el pecoso pero su apurado sueño se vio interrumpido cuando un peso extra pareció colarse en su litera, abrió los ojos a pesar de que la oscuridad de la noche no le permitieron ver mas allá de la oscura silueta de su invasor, pero sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba

-Lu… ¿que pasa?- busco a tientas el rostro de su Ototo acunado su mejilla y esperando a que este revelara la razón de su instancia, pasaron los segundos y este no parecía tener ganas de decir o de hacer nada mas, con su mano libre Ace haciendo uso de su akuma no mi encendió uno de sus dedos moderando la flama para que esta solo los alumbrase a ellos dos y no molestara al resto de la durmiente tripulación dentro de la habitación, aunque en estos momentos solo consistía del renito que en la hamaca mas cercana a la puerta más parecía desmayado que dormido

-lo que te pregunte… era real…- Portgas intento recordar a que pregunta se refería su hermanito, ciertamente se la habían pasado platicando y jugando todo el santo día y mas de una pregunta había sido formulada

-yo… Lu… no se que…-

-¿que es exactamente lo que hicimos?... o sea, se que fue sexo, me lo explicaste antes de que me sacaras del barco pero… fue… fue raro Ace… bueno… no se si realmente fue raro porque nunca antes lo había hecho… pero… entonces ¿Por qué me siento raro?- en sus ojos oscuros era tácita la confusión que había en ellos, era tan extraño ver a Luffy con esa mirada contrariada que el pecoso no pudo más que sonreír

-de que te ríes Ace¡ lo digo en serio¡- le tapo la boca antes de que sus gritos despertaran a todo el barco, su mirada paso de confusión a una de sorpresa a una de molestia absoluta, hiken tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar una risotada; apago sus llamas y con gestos le indico a su ototo que se recostara a su lado

-escucha Luffy…- hablo en murmullos lo mas pegado a su rostro que la posición le permitía, los flequillos de su cabellos negros se mezclaban y el cálido aliento del mayor acariciaba suave los labios y el mentón del capitán

- …tal vez si fue raro, normalmente haces eso con una sola persona, no con dos como fue en nuestro caso, aunque tampoco es que sea algo tan extraño, pero supongo que para tu primera vez no debí entrometerme, no tanto al menos… gommen, la próxima vez podrás experimentar estando solo tu y la chica-

Luffy no podía ver el rostro de Ace menos aun sus ojos pero sentía el intenso calor de su piel tan cerca aun sin necesidad de tocarlo y su cálido aliento le provocaba suaves cosquillas mientras le hablaba que le fue fácil recordar las sensaciones que esos labios le habían producido, sensaciones tan diferentes a los de la chica pelirroja le había hecho sentir, que ni siendo tan lento como era para estas cosas le queda duda alguna que sin Ace esa noche hubiese concluido antes de empezar; lo sabía, pero explicárselo a su hermano era otra historia

-yo no creo que hubiese hecho nada si solo hubiera estado ella…-

-iie Luffy no seas tan pesimista ya verás que cuando estés en esa situación solito te saldrán las cosas y vas a disfrutarlo tanto como esa noche-

-Ace no entiendes… yo…- se silencio pues no encontraba las palabras para poder explicar su sentir, que demonios se supone que iba a decirle a su hermano, cuando ni el mismo sabia que era lo que le había pasado

- a mi me gusto lo que hice contigo no lo que hice con ella- _esa simple afirmación me cayo como un balde de agua helada, mi estomago se contrajo y por unos momentos me quede sin aliento_

-Lu… espera… ¿que se supone que estás diciendo?- _el contacto de sus manos en mi pecho me provoco un millar de pendencieras mariposas recorriendo todo el interior de mi cuerpo, ¿como no las quemaba mi logia y me dejaban de incordiar?, pero no, siguieron ahí y parecieron revolucionarse cuando sentí los cálidos labios de Luffy rozando los míos en una suave caricia, quería reaccionar pero no podía, de alguna manera era como si mente y mi cuerpo hubieran quedados paralizados ante la ternura con la que Luffy me estaba abordando; ahondo el beso exigiendo con su lengua el paso al interior de mi boca, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y su cuerpo quedo recargado sobre el mío, sin poder contenerme rodee su cintura y permití la húmeda intromisión, me perdí en el ardiente contacto, olvide que éramos hermanos e incluso que él era un hombre y yo también, aunque creo más bien que no importo en absoluto, lo único que me interesaba era su lengua juguetona, su piel cálida en pleno contacto con la mía y el hecho de que parecía querer fundirse conmigo; con la intensidad de este exquisito beso apenas y podía respirar pero me sentía incapaz de separarme, acaricie su espalda y logre quitarle el estorboso chaleco rojo de igual manera el parecía buscar el contacto con los costados de mi cuerpo ya que por la posición no tenía muchas opciones, no fue hasta que sentí una envestida instintiva sobre mis caderas que repare en la dureza fácilmente distinguible aun atreves de sus ropas, aunque no podía quejarme pues yo estaba en iguales condiciones, pero ese simple detalle me regresaron la cordura suficiente para interrumpir el efusivo beso _

-chotto matte Luffy…- _me costaba un poco el hablar bien pues mis pulmones exigían el aire que parecía no ser suficiente, especialmente porque al negarle mis labios mi tonto ototo busco algo mas con que entretenerse, ahora mi cuello era víctima de sus húmedos besos y sus pasionales mordidas que me arrancabas eléctricas sensaciones a todo lo largo de mi columna, maldita sea, ¿donde había aprendido a hacer algo así?, estaba volviéndome loco, nublaba mi juicio haciéndome el replantearme lo placentero que sería seguir con todo esto, estaba tan excitado que no podía pensar con claridad, su lengua acaricio mi garganta, un estremecimiento de placer me abordo por completo y mi miembro latió exigiéndome atención _

La puerta de camarote se abrió dejándole el paso al cocinero, la poca claridad de la noche que se colaba por la puerta era suficiente para distinguir la ubicación de las literas y las hamacas, el pequeño reno parecía haber caído en la más cercana pero de ahí no había señales de que hubiera nadie mas, al menos no en las dos literas inferiores, un extraño movimiento en uno de los catres superiores alertaron al rubio de que si habían mas personas probablemente Ace o el capitán, no le dio mucha importancia, no sería la primera vez que los tripulantes especialmente los varones más específicamente cierto marimo tenían tendencia a quedarse dormimos en cualquier lugar del barco antes de poder llegar al camarote, como sea le resto importancia y se fue a recostar a una de las camas del fondo, la ducha le había sentado bien y empezaba aquedarse dormido cuando una extraña queja pareció venir del catre superior y casi como invocación el hermano del capitán comenzó a descender con prisa por la escalerilla y salió de la habitación como si le urgiera ir al baño

-Ace… - fue un murmullo apenas perceptible, el moreno se revolvió inquieto en la cama, intentando calmar sus ansias de correr tras su aniki y continuar con lo que estaban haciendo antes de que la interrupción de su cocinero le provocaran el rechazo de su hermano mayor, ciertamente al capitán le hubiese dado exactamente igual si entraba o no toda su tripulación, pero Ace había reaccionado diferente interrumpiéndolo todo y dejando muy en claro que no deseaba continuar, aun podía escuchar en su mente su murmurante y apenas perceptible suplica…

-_esto no esta bien Luffy, somos hermanos y se supone que los hermanos no hacen estas cosas… nadie debe saber lo que hicimos ni aquí ni con la pelirroja, esto se termina a la de ya…- _

Luffy asomo la cabeza por la litera superior, pero la oscuridad de la noche no le permitían ver más que un leve matiz de los rubios cabellos de su cocinero, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar alguien a quien preguntarle, si bien no sabía qué demonios quería preguntar pero esa exasperante presión en su pecho lo estaba fastidiando de sobremanera, salió del camarote y la fría brisa marina revolvió sus cabellos y robo de su cuerpo el exceso calor que le había dejado impregnado la piel de Ace

…

En el cuarto de baño, el pecoso se enjuagaba la cara y las manos con la poca agua dulce que aun tenían, su excitación aun estaba presente física y mentalmente, aun así su cordura agradecía que el cocinero les hubiese interrumpido antes de llegar más lejos; deseaba tanto darse una ducha fría pero lamentablemente eso no era posible o al menos no tenía ganas de remojarse en el agua de mar que había en los barriles del baño para poder mantener este aseado y para que los que no eran usuarios pudieran aprovecharla de mejores maneras, suspiro cansado, el calor de su cuerpo era algo molesto, estaba acostumbrado a tener siempre una alta temperatura que dependía y variaba según su humor cortesía de su akuma no mi pero el detalle radicaba en el "tipo" de calor que tenía en su cuerpo y su piel, suspiro por enésima vez reconsiderando el darse una ducha con agua de mar, eso le robaría la energía y tal vez le quitase las ganas de buscar a Luffy y enredase con él hasta haber saciado sus ansias y su deseo de llegar más allá de los besos; un cubetazo le basto para sentir el bajón de energía y lo desagradable que era sentir el agua de mar recorriendo su piel, lo bueno es que tan rápido como la incomodidad llegaba de igual manera así se iba; salió a la cubierta sintiéndose más relajado y hasta cierto punto más fresco; la claridad de la noche le permitió verlo sentado en el mascaron del barco, espacio que previamente le había explicado como su lugar favorito, se debatió unos momentos en ir hasta él o dejar las cosas como estaban…

-Lu…- el aludido apenas y ladeo el rostro alcanzando a ver al mayor de soslayo, Ace sabía que el tiempo que estaría con su ototo era un lapso muy limitado y no podía simplemente dejar las cosas sin explicación o sin una correcta conclusión

-Luffy ven un momento- el capitán se deslizo por el barandal del barco y acudió al llamado del moreno

-te quiero Ace…- no le había dado tiempo a hablar o tan siquiera de pensar en una buena solución a todo esto y él iba y le soltaba eso como si tal cosa; Hiken se quedó mirándolo, mudo. Su cerebro había emitido un ¡prffh! y se había bloqueado, pasaron varios segundos antes de que procesara las palabras de Luffy

-y… y yo igual te quiero Lu… pero como hermanos… ¿entiendes la diferencia?- el menor meneo la cabeza en una entusiasta y clara negativa; nuevamente las reacciones de Luffy parecían ir más rápido de lo que el Ace podía controlar, pues sus brazos ya lo habían rodeado del cuello y sus labios reclamaban un nuevo beso que el pecoso con todo el peso de su alma tuvo que rechazar, por más agradable que se sintiera perderse en esa boca y rosar esa piel, era incorrecto y tenía que hacérselo entender al lento de su hermanito

-escucha Lu… esto… los besos y emm… lo demás…- un rubor cubrió sus pecosas mejillas al cavilar en todo el significado que encerraba la frase "lo demás" de lo cual una buena parte ya había hecho con Luffy

-…eso, lo haces con la persona que te gusta…-

-tu me gustas…- le interrumpió como si no comprendiera que demonios estaba parloteando su aniki, el aludido intensifico el sonrojo de sus mejillas, esta era por mucho la declaración menos aclarativa que había experimentado

-pero no es esa clase de gustar Luffy…-

- te quiero, me gustas y me gusta lo que hacemos cuando estamos juntos… ¿no entiendo que de diferente debe de tener? ¿por qué es algo malo?... ¿a ti no te gusta? Porque a mi si… y bastante, es raro pero agradable y…-

-basta Lu¡- hiken revoloteo su mirada por toda la cubierta del barco, temía que alguno de la tripulación hubiese escuchado tremenda verdad, aun no conocía suficiente bien a sus nakama como para asegurar que los desaires de su capitán no les afectaría en su forma de verlo, no deseaba que algo malo saliera de todo esto

-Ace…- su llamado fue un suave susurro de preocupación, el corazón de Ace latió dolorosamente al presenciar esa mirada de tristeza en las enormes pupilas negras de su amado ototo

-escucha Lu… solo escúchame…- tal vez fuera por la palpable angustia de Luffy o para dejarle mas claro el hecho de que realmente le quería, por lo que fuera Ace no pudo controlar el impulso de abrasar a su hermanito, lo rodeo suave por los hombros y recostó su mentón en el hombro de este, se dio tiempo para dejar que Luffy correspondiera a su abraso de manera tímida, como si temiera que Ace le rechazara de nuevo

-el amor que siento por ti, es amor de hermanos, amor fraternal, te quiero y me preocupo por ti porque eres mi pequeño ototo, se siente bien lo que hacemos porque es normal sentirse a gusto con las personas que amas, pero le estamos dando el giro equivocado-

-de… demo… Ace…- se le escuchaba inseguro, temía a una nueva negativa y Ace lo noto, le dolía el provocarle esa incertidumbre en el normalmente siempre confiado y alegre Luffy, ¿pero cómo demonios podía dejárselo claro sin rasgar ese corazoncito de goma?

-supongo que… tal vez… sea que aun no has tenido la oportunidad de sentir las diferentes formas del cariño- sin romper el abraso el mayor se separo lo suficiente para ver con tranquilidad el rostro de Luffy, obteniendo el resultado que esperaba, una ceja levantada y la pregunta explicita escrita en toda la carita del capitán

-lo que sientes por tus nakama, lo que sientes por mi, lo que sientes por alguien que te parece atractiva, aunque esto último en tu caso creo que tiene que venir acompañado a fuerza de lo primero, de lo contrario esa chica hubiese sido suficiente…- el mayor recién cayó en la cuenta sintiéndose un completo idiota por no verlo antes, aunque claro las emociones nuevas que había experimentado por culpa de Luffy habían interferido demasiado en su cordura y sentido común, una risa maliciosa aprecio los labios de hiken, tomando a su ototo por el brazo y arrastrándolo a trompicones por todo el barco hasta llegar al cuarto del almacén, el cual estaba ubicado justo por encima del cuarto de las chicas, con ayuda de su mera mera, Hiken no Ace husmeó por todo el piso buscando algún abertura que le permitiese ver al interior de la habitación, Luffy a su vez le veía sumamente extrañado, que demonios había pasado que todo ese rollo que tenían antes había sido cortado rotundamente

-Ace que haces?-

-Buscando…-

-que buscas?-

-la respuesta a mis preguntas-

Luffy miro el piso del almacén tratando de entender cómo demonios habrían respuestas ahí, ni que alguien las hubiera escrito en la duela o algo, intrigado quiso buscar igual pero Ace le prohibió rotundamente el encender la luz o el pasearse cómodamente por el lugar, no quería que las chicas supieran que había alguien justo encima de ellas, a estas horas de la noche sería sumamente sospechoso, después de varios minutos en que Ace se había resignado a dar con alguna mágica abertura que le permitiese mirar hacia el interior de la habitación de las chicas y Luffy se había aburrido al punto de quedarse dormido en una alejada esquina, hiken dio por terminada la infructuosa búsqueda, pero igual no se dio por vencido; sin lograr despertar al narcoleptico capitán decidió cárgalo como un simple saco y lo llevo hasta el borde superior de la popa, la brisa marina y el insistente movimiento terminaron por despertar al somnoliento capitán

-Ace, déjame dormir…-

-iie… quiero que uses tus habilidades y mires al interior del cuarto de las chicas, pero tienes que ser discreto, silencioso y no puedes dejar que ellas te vean-

-pero Ace…- Luffy se lo medito unos segundos, por mas inocente que fuera en muchos, muchísimos aspectos, sabia por experiencia ajena llamada Sanji, que el espiar a las chicas provocaba irrefutablemente la furia de su navegante, y ahora, especialmente después de aquella exuberante noche tenía una media idea de la verdadera razón

-voyerista- la afirmación tal cual, llana, como quien te confirma que el cielo es azul, le provocaron al comandante un severo sonrojo aunado a la sorpresa y la confusión de que su hermanito supiera tal cosa

-de¡ de donde sacaste eso?¡- intentaba en vano de controlar el tic nervioso que sentía en su ojo derecho así como el severo daño que estaba recibiendo a su autocontrol, el cual amenazaba con provocarle un ataque de nervios en cualquier segundo o como mínimo una taquicardia

-Nami se lo dice a Sanji cuando intenta hacer lo que tu pretendes que yo haga… y además del riesgo a perder mi vida a manos de ella no veo el motivo para hacerlo-

-solo hazlo Luffy, ¿recuerdas lo que te pedí que hicieras con la falsa Nami?- como olvidarlo si se había asegurado de que ese recuerdo quedara grabado a fuego en la memoria del capitán… el puchero infantil así se lo comprobaron

-quiero que la mires de esa misma forma y también… quiero que trates de entender si es parecido a lo que sientes o sentiste conmigo… allá en la posada o aquí en el cuarto…- el capitán accedió al entender que a pesar de todo el ajetreo, esa delicada conversación con su hermano aun estaba en proceso; haciendo uso de su fruta gomu gomu, Luffy dejo caer su cabeza y estiro su cuello hasta que llego a la ventana (ojo de buey) del cuarto de las chicas que daba al exterior, que por su ubicación no era fácil mirar por ella ni por fuera ni por dentro del barco, para una persona normal por supuesto; la poca luz de la noche se colaba dando una escasa visión del interior, la peliceleste y la navegante dormían profundamente y por lo fresco de la noche estaban arropadas hasta el cuello; Luffy regreso con su hermano y le explico lo que había visto, la frustración hizo mella en el mayor quien froto su rostro intentando tranquilizarse, preguntándose por que el universo conspiraba en su contra, a este paso no podría darle a entender a Luffy su punto de vista y mucho menos la razón de su rechazo

-de acuerdo… que no panda el cunico… Luffy quiero que te quedes aquí y vuelvas a mirar dentro de unos diez minutos mas o menos, yo intentare resolver esto- el capitán lo vio como si Ace hablara de hacerle brotar alas al barco, a lo que sea hiken no dio paso a reclamos pues ya había desaparecido en dirección al interior del barco, mugiwara se rasco la cabeza indeciso entre declarar loco o no a su hermano, aunque tampoco es como si hubieran estado muy cuerdos desde un principio

Ace había regresado al almacén, se sentó en el centro y concentro poco apoco el poder de su akuma no mi, era difícil producir calor sin producir llamas, especialmente porque no solía interesarle el separar ambos factores, usaba su poder solo para pelear y en una pelea el simple calor no es comparable al poder del fuego; pero era esto o renunciar a su salud mental, su orientación sexual y el tabu que significaba una relación entre hermanos; debajo del almacén y del usuario de fuego, las chicas ajenas de lo que ocurría sobre ellas percibieron entre sueños el calorcito que caldeaba agradablemente sus cuerpos, cinco minutos después parecía un pequeño sauna, Nami abrió los ojos inquieta de la extraña onda de calor, aletargada miro a Vivi como si su experiencia del lugar pudiera generarle una respuesta, la peliceleste simplemente retiro la sofocante colcha, después las sabanas y siguió durmiendo como si no pasara nada fuera de lo normal, Nami incapaz de renunciar a su merecido sueño reacciono de igual manera, estaban en un desierto por el amor de dios, quien le afirmaba que las ondas de calor no eran algo completamente normal

En la superficie Luffy se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había pasado, un minuto tal vez diez, por lo aburrido que estaba bien pudo ser una hora, quería irse a dormir, o mejor aún, dormirse ahí mismo, pero sabía que su hermano se encabritaría demasiado si no lo obedecía en esta particular ocasión. Dando por terminada su de por si escasa paciencia el chico de goma regreso a mirar por el ojo de buey, lo que vio lo desconcertó bastante, que demonios había hecho Ace para cambiar tan radicalmente la visión interior de la habitación; donde antes estaban dos chicas bien cubiertas ahora habían dos bien proporcionadas nakama sudorosas y escasamente vestidas que le permitían al voyerista capitán una plena visión de sus voluptuosos cuerpos; la incómoda navegante estaba considerando seriamente el irse a dormir a la bañera del barco, el calor que había empezado de repente se estaba tornando insoportable, estaba sudando como una cerda pero el cansancio y el sueño ni siquiera le permitían el levantarse a colocar una hamaca mucho menos el caminar hasta el baño tomando en cuenta que después de haberse despojado de casi todo tendría que buscar sus prendas de vestir, llegar al destino, llenar la bañera y soportar el simpe hecho de que por ser el único baño del barco muy probablemente sería molestada más de una vez por ese mismo detalle, era demasiado rollo así que decidió terminar con lo que restaba de sus ropas para intentar dormir quedando únicamente con sus bragas puestas, Vivi inconscientemente no tardo en seguir los pasos de la pelinaranja; por unos segundos Luffy había sudado frio al ver a Nami despertar y sentarse en su cama, pero se relajo al notar que la navegante tenía los ojos aun cerrados y únicamente estaba desasiéndose de lo que quedaba de su ropa, exceptuando la pequeña pieza que apenas y lograba cubrir su intimidad; el capitán acepto que ambas chicas eran muy hermosas especialmente su navegante, pero eso era algo que ya sabía, evaluó el regresar y preguntar a Ace que se suponía que debía hacer pero recordó lo que este le había dicho… mirarlas de la misma forma como había visto a la falsa Nami… bueno, ahora estaba frente a la real, el capitán enserio su mirada decidido a buscar en ellas lo que su hermano tanto deseaba que encontrara, al grado de arriesgar sus vidas o en el caso de Nami una deuda monetaria de por vida; con detenimiento paseo la mirada por las curvas de la pelinaranja, el suave subir y bajar de sus sugerentes pechos coronados por ese par de dilatados pezones rosados, la delicadeza de su esbelta cintura, lo ancho de sus caderas, lo torneado de sus ligeramente bronceadas piernas, su relajado rostro que se apreciaba mas pálido debido a la poca luz de la noche, se veía tan linda… tan ¿abrazable?... Por unos momentos Luffy se sintió cautivado por el relajado dormir de Nami, se veía linda sí, pero había algo mas, quería algo mas pero no entendía exactamente que, se pregunto cómo sería el estar a su lado, que tacto tendría el acariciar esa aparentemente suave piel, sentir su aroma, percibir su calor; poco a poco sus pensamientos se fueron trasportando a la noche anterior, todos aquellos placeres que había experimentado con su amado hermano y lo extraño que había sido el tener a una chica en el medio, en ese momento y a petición de Ace se había logrado imaginar a Nami… pensar en compartir con su nakama algo como eso, ese pensamiento acelero su pulso, ruborizo sus mejillas y se sintió extraño, casi tan extraño como sentía el pensar e Ace y en lo que si había hecho con él, Luffy regreso su cabeza a la parte superior del Going Merry, seguía sintiéndose raro, los deseos de retozar con alguien lo habían abordado de manera casi incontrolable, sentía la piel sensibilizada, estaba extrañamente consiente de cada parte de su cuerpo, sus manos picaban deseando el contacto con otra piel, deseaba besar a su hermano o a Nami o a cualquiera de su tripulación, pero deseaba unirse a la piel y al calor de alguno de ellos; se abraso a si mismo intentando calmarse consiguiendo estremecerse con su propio contacto, obsesionándose con la idea de estar si o si con alguien, ¿con quién sea? No, no con cualquiera, tenía que ser su hermano o sus amados nakama, unos más que otros pero el caso era ese…

Ace fatigado y recostado en el piso del almacén intentaba recuperarse de la extenuante tarea que había sido el uso prolongado de su akuma no mi de una manera a la cual no estaba para nada acostumbrado, la oscuridad seria absoluta de no ser por la poca iluminación que se daba el mismo, notaba avergonzado las leves manchas ennegrecidas en el piso de madera, a pesar de todo no había salvado del todo el chamuscar algunas secciones de este y es que aun sin crear llamas el calor que había provocado fue tan intenso que el barco había sufrido sus consecuencias, solo esperaba que no fuera nada realmente grave y que nadie lo notara, al menos no mientras estaba por los alrededores, viajaba ligero tanto de cosas como de beries y no tenia intenciones de hacerse responsable por gastos de reparación aunque fuera el barco de su amado ototo, …además porque demonios tenia que sentirse responsable si todo había sido por el bien de Luffy, ¿y que si su salud física y mental dependieran del amor que su hermanito insistía en demostrarle? eso no exoneraban al "gomu no baka" de todo este lio…

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe sacaron al pecoso de sus cavilaciones, por supuesto no era nadie más que Luffy quien hacia acto de presencia, sus pensamientos murieron en el instante que esa oscura mirada pareció centrarlo como si no existiera nada más interesante en esta vida;

El repentino calor del cuarto era algo sofocante y las manchas negras en el piso le hicieron al capitán preguntarse qué demonios había estado haciendo Ace aquí adentro, claro que su curiosidad paso a segundo plano cuando sus ojos centraron al pecoso, recostado en el centro de la habitación casi como si lo hubiera estado esperando, una fina capa de sudor perlaba su piel mientras curiosas flamas danzaban de sus hombros y rodillas dando la única iluminación a la habitación, esa urgente necesidad que no lo habían abandonado en ningún momento parecieron focalizar a su hermano mayor como su objetivo principal, era curioso como podías ver a alguien "incendiándose" sin concebir la mas mínima alarma por ello, dándole exactamente igual si se quemaba o no, Luffy se abalanzo hacia él sin el cuidado de evitar sus llamas que se vieron extinguidas al instante en un reflejo inconsciente precisamente para evitar quemar a aquellos que apreciaba; sumidos en la absoluta oscuridad la puerta se cerró ruidosa pero ya ninguno prestaba verdadera atención de lo que ocurriera alrededor, absortos únicamente en devorar al otro, el apretarse al grado de resentirlo en los músculos y la piel, los murmullos de un "espera" se perdieron en la intensidad de un apremiante beso húmedo y sofocante, la cordura murió en el instante mismo que la mano del menor se coló presurosa al interior de los pantalones del mayor apretando dolorosa pero deliciosamente la dureza dentro de ellos…

Continuara…

Jejejeje, no me gusta dejarlo así pero aun tengo que meditar sobre lo que pasara, lo bien que pasara y cuanto pasara o si es que acaso pasara o.O jajaja

**REVIEWS PORFAS NO SEAN MALAS**¡ (son el alimento de mi famélica musa T_T) y me encantaría saber si les está gustando la historia

Amo a estos dos hermanitos y me encanta fantasear con ellos, jojojojo


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen… si así fuera jejeje(pensamientos pervertidos) ejem…y esta historia es sin fines de lucro…

Esta historia es responsabilidad de quien la recomienda y de quien la lee.

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

Ace x Luffy

**Una lección de hermanos…**

**Capitulo 5**

El repentino calor del cuarto era algo sofocante y las manchas negras en el piso le hicieron al capitán preguntarse qué demonios había estado haciendo Ace aquí adentro, claro que su curiosidad paso a segundo plano cuando sus ojos centraron al pecoso, recostado en el centro de la habitación casi como si lo hubiera estado esperando, una fina capa de sudor perlaba su piel mientras curiosas flamas danzaban de sus hombros y rodillas dando la única iluminación a la habitación, esa urgente necesidad que no lo habían abandonado en ningún momento parecieron focalizar a su hermano mayor como su objetivo principal, era curioso como podías ver a alguien "incendiándose" sin concebir la mas mínima alarma por ello, dándole exactamente igual si se quemaba o no, Luffy se abalanzo hacia él sin el cuidado de evitar sus llamas que se vieron extinguidas al instante en un reflejo inconsciente precisamente para evitar quemar a aquellos que apreciaba; sumidos en la absoluta oscuridad la puerta se cerró ruidosa pero ya ninguno prestaba verdadera atención de lo que ocurriera alrededor, absortos únicamente en devorar al otro, el apretarse al grado de resentirlo en los músculos y la piel, los murmullos de un "espera" se perdieron en la intensidad de un apremiante beso húmedo y sofocante, la cordura murió en el instante mismo que la mano del menor se coló presurosa al interior de los pantalones del mayor apretando dolorosa pero deliciosamente la dureza dentro de ellos…

…

Las ropas habían quedado regadas en el suelo en algún momento, Ace muy en el fondo se preguntaba como carajo había terminado haciéndole un portentoso sexo oral a su pequeño Ototo, inclinado sobre la entrepierna del menor, subiendo y bajando por todo lo largo de ese enhiesto miembro, ya ni siquiera le importaba que alguien mas escuchara los sonoros gemidos que este exhalaba irregularmente, se sentía en una especie de trance, un delicioso trance de lujuria donde solo le importaba acoplarse y devorarse el cuerpo de Luffy de todas las maneras posibles, su piel ardía deseosa de sentir las caricias de él y al mismo tiempo no podía concebir el detener esa intensa felación

El excitado capitán enredo sus dedos entre los negros y sedosos mechones de su amado Aniki, se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien lo que Ace estaba haciéndole, que no encontraba razón ni motivo para intentar hacer nada mas, se sentía tan cerca de ese preciso momento donde todo parecía dejar de existir y a la vez fundirse con el universo mismo, que solo entonces estando al borde de la locura, Luffy quiso compartir algo de este exquisito frenesí con su jodidamente deseable hermano mayor. Estando el boca arriba con las rodillas recogidas mientras que Ace a cuatro patas y con la cara hundida en su vientre le proporcionaba la libada mas deliciosa de toda su existencia, el menor haciendo gala de su akuma no mi se contorsiono hasta que él mismo ubico su rosto entre las piernas de su distraído y ocupado hermano

Sorprendido Ace exhalo un desvergonzado gemido cuando sintió la húmeda, suave y caliente lengua de su hermanito cerrarse al rededor de su sobresensibilizado y hasta ahora abandonado miembro. Torpemente se dejo caer de lado abriendo las piernas para que Luffy no perdiera el ritmo de esa desquiciante caricia mientras el mismo se las ingeniaba para acomodar a su Ototo de manera adecuada para continuar mas a gusto con ese tortuoso placer y de paso recomponer esa inhumana contorción que le bajaría la ganas a cualquiera de lo grotesco que lucia

Pasaron pocos instantes cuando Hiken advirtió como la boca y los dientes de Luffy se cerraban peligrosamente alrededor de su hombría, mientras su boca se llenaba del espeso y salado orgasmo de su hermano menor, era un tanto arcaico pero inevitable, el recordar justo en ese momento que siempre considero como todo buen hombre heterosexual, que el semen seria lo último que tocaría su lengua, menos aun que llenaría su boca por voluntad propia y aun peor que se tomaría la osadía de analizar a consciencia que de hecho el sabor no era tan malo, un tanto único y definitivamente no estaría nunca entre sus degustaciones favoritas, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. El pecoso retrocedió suavemente de su posición, buscando el rostro de Luffy quien al correrse había interrumpido el prolongado placer que le brindaba hasta hace unos momentos

-go… gomenne Ace…- con las mejillas arreboladas e intentando recuperar el aliento, el capitán se sentía increíblemente extraño; los espasmos en su cuerpo lo habían cansado de esa manera especial que ya empezaba a reconocer, estaba satisfecho físicamente, pero a la vez se sentía culpable por no haber aguantado hasta conseguir el mismo resultado con Ace y por último, el haber eyaculado en la boca de su hermano le dejaba una sensación de vergüenza instintiva que no había experimentado antes. Aun con el aliento entrecortado el capitán trato de retomar torpemente la felación, pero el comandante previendo la intención tomo al menor de las mejillas y le planto un salado y profundo beso. Luffy ignorando su angustia momentánea se dejo absorber por esos voluntariosos y ardientes labios notando en ellos un extraño sabor que no reconocía pero que no le molestaba

-A…Ace… yo… etto…- estaba incompleto, comenzaba a sentir una rara frustración la cual sabia que tenia relación con el hecho de que Ace aun no hubiese experimentado esa asfíxiate y exquisita sensación que a él ya lo había dominado, tanto que por solo unos segundos odio su inexperiencia en este tipo de cosas, por Kami que jamás le habían interesado las relaciones intimas o los juegos de parejas, ni siquiera tenía idea de que la maldita cosa se sintiese tan abrumadoramente bien, para él el concepto de dos personas liándose y sobándose indiscretamente sin pudor alguno, era algo que le había pasado soberanamente de largo y ahora metido en medio de este embrollo con nadie menos que su amado hermano mayor, una de las únicas siete personas existentes en todo el mundo que de hecho si le importaban y mucho; y no tenía una jodida idea de lo que debía hacer para poder retribuirle algo de esa satisfacción, menos aun cuando ni siquiera era capaz de darle un nombre a esa inexplicable sensación de perderse en la locura

Los oscurecidos y dilatados ojos negros veían al pequeño capitán esperando impacientes que este le explicara el motivo de su aparente turbación, al no recibir respuesta alguna Hiken simplemente prefirió saborear el delgado cuello de Luffy, dejando libre la vía para que este expresara lo que sea que quisiera decirle pero sin perder la lujuria que aun lo dominaba después de todo él aun no se había liberado, su cuerpo mas caliente que lo normal parecía vibrar deseoso de perderse nuevamente en ese intimo contacto

La mano de Luffy se coló hasta dar con la hombría de su hermano, Ace fue consciente de los movimientos torpes y descoordinados, y aunque tenía e admitir que se sentía muy bien, Luffy parecía hacerlo para devolverle el favor o algo por el estilo, pero torpe o no la fricción y la suave presión lo elevaron a ese punto donde no pudo aguantarlo más,

-ah… espera Luffy…- Portgas detuvo esa desquiciante caricia, lo rodeo con los brazos y sin dejar de morder sus cálidos hombros se situó a la espalda de su Ototo, en un forzado movimiento lo obligo a abrir las piernas y lo empujo por la espalda obligándolo a quedar a cuatro patas y con el trasero bien levantado y a su entera disposición,

La visión descoloco a Ace, ese redondo y blanco trasero, sus piernas firmes y torneadas, su esbelta espalda bronceada de pirata. Sin aguantarlo, sin prepararlo simplemente envistió contra su hermano.

Luffy sintió su violenta y extraña intromisión, una sensación extraña cercana al dolor lo recorrió por completo, el alarido de su hermano tan cerca de su oreja y la presión que este ejercía sobre sus caderas clavándole los gruesos dedos como si realmente deseara perforarle la piel, el capitán estuvo seguro que esta era otra de esas veces que debía agradecer a su akuma no mi el ser un hombre de goma.

El pecoso envistió una vez tras otra perdido en un éxtasis que no creía haber experimentado con tanta fuerza antes, su hermano era tan estrecho y a la vez tan flexible, se sentía llegar hasta el fondo que se adaptaba deliciosamente a su invasión de una manera tan ceñida a su alrededor que era casi dolorosa y tan exquisita. Luffy se aferraba como podía a la duela del barco intentado contener el frenesí de su hermano sobre él, sintiéndolo entrar y salir en una danza desquiciante que se hundía en su interior abriéndose paso con su enorme virilidad, removiendo en su interior de ida y vuelta, dejándole una sensación de sometimiento que se volvía gradualmente más placentera con cada nueva acometida, unas leves oleadas de placer corrían tensando sus músculos e irguiendo su miembro nuevamente, se sentía tan extraño el saberse siendo dominado a un grado tan intimo, el escuchar a su hermano entre gemidos murmurar cosas sin sentido, mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo se volvía poco a poco tan elevada que era casi insoportable, mientras Ace tocaba fondo dentro de ese angustioso placer se dio cuenta que si no se detenía pronto comenzaría a quemarlo

-Ace… aah¡ Ace… quema¡ Ace¡-mordió sus labios siendo consiente de que cada estocada que el mayor daba sobre sus caderas era acompañada de una dolorosa llamarada; de reojo lo vio expeler pequeñas y danzarinas flamas anaranjadas de su piel, tan mortales para él como para cualquiera de sus enemigos

-a Lu… ffy¡- Portgas hundió su frente en la húmeda espalda de su hermano mientras su mente y su cuerpo se perdían en el delirio de un nirvana absoluto, llenado a su Ototo con su hirviente esencia

Luffy se dejo caer a la duela agotado y adolorido, con la piel extremadamente sensible debido a las llamas de la mera mera, dejando que el incómodamente ardiente cuerpo del mayor lo aplastara sin cuidado y siendo tan consciente de la dolorosa calidez que Ace había dejado dentro de su cuerpo. Se removió buscando liberarse de esa caliente presión, el pecoso previendo sus intenciones lo abrazo por la cintura y pego hacia él dejando suaves besos por todo lo ancho de la espalda y nuca del menor, ambos respiraban algo agitados y se dieron un momento para recuperarse, recostados en la duela y Luffy dejándose mimar por su aniki

El pasar del los segundos jugaron en contra de la conciencia de Ace, recuperando la cordura y el significado de lo sucedido, se había extralimitado con su pequeño ototo en mas de una forma

_¿que es ahora nuestra relación? Podemos seguir considerándonos simplemente hermanos? O es necesario catalogarnos como amantes. No, no podría hacer eso, seria demasiado para mi salud mental, pero aun así, Luffy y yo… argh¡ maldición y lo pero del caso es que nunca antes con ninguna chica había experimentado tanto placer y tanta falta de control sobre mi mismo como ahora… y si soy honesto estoy seguro que tarde o temprano deseare hacerlo de nuevo, enredarme en estos torpes brazos y hundirme en nuevamente en él,_

La conciencia abandonaba suavemente la mente del comandante, arrastrándolo lentamente a un sueño forzado, casi narcoleptico, sus besos se detuvieron junto con las caricias y solo entonces Luffy fue se dio cuenta de la inconciencia de su dormido hermano. El capitán se incorporo de ese abrazo forzado, sentándose con dificultad notando que le dolían las quemadas en la piel de sus piernas sus caderas y sus glúteos. La oscuridad en la habitación no lo dejaban notar nada mas haya de la sombras que producía la suave luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta, tanteo buscando la vela que sabia que Sanji dejaba por ahí, encendiéndola con un poco de torpeza; la bodega con manchas negras de quemado en su piso y la ropa de ambos regada de igual manera, su hermano en el centro dormido y desnudo, se le figuro una imagen agradable y deseo recostarse dormir entre sus brazos el resto de la noche, pero no olvidaba las negativas que Ace había dado para este tipo de relación, en algún momento le había hecho sentir lo incorrecto que es el hacer esta clase de cosas con tu hermano, al parecer esto se supone que debes hacerlo con una chica, aunque aun no entendía muy bien porque razón, pero no deseaba que Ace saliera de aquí molesto o avergonzado menos aun que le agarrara rencor de alguna manera, no, eso jamás lo permitiría, después de todo era consiente de que había sido solo por su insistencia que Ace como siempre, había cedido a sus caprichos y habían terminado haciendo esto

Luffy salió de la bodega y se aseguro de dejarla cerrada por dentro, de tal forma que su hermano pudiese salir cuando quisiera pero sin que nadie de su tripulación perturbara su sueño. El fresco de la noche y el olor del mar refrescaron sus ánimos y decidió que sea como sea había sido extremadamente placentero el intimar de esa manera con su amado hermano, y de presentarse otra oportunidad no la rechazaría, de hecho… porque demonios tendría que contenerse o ocultarlo? Al demonio regresaría con él y se acurrucaría contra su pecho y tal vez mañana temprano repitan todo lo que hicieron, Luffy regreso sobre sus paso pero al intentar abrir la puerta de la bodega recordó que el mismo la había cerrado, dejo que su frente golpeara la puerta derrotado, se pregunto si acaso su inconsciente no lo había traicionado y colocado el seguro para que fuera él mismo quien no regresara con sus ansias de siempre

-capitán… que haces levantado tan tarde, acaso piensas roban comida de la bodega, ese cocinero mujeriego se molestara si lo nota-

-ah¡ Zoro¡ no… no es eso… yo solo… solo- se sentía nervioso y sus mejillas se tiñeron de malva que solo gracias a la poca luz de la noche paso desapercibido para el espadachín. Se sintió extraño pues es no era alguien que se sonrojara por nada, tal vez muy en el fondo había entendido bien lo que su hermano había intentado enseñarle, el intimar con alguien era algo demasiado complicado, porque tenia que ser así

El peliverde noto fácilmente lo extraño de su capitán, actuaba muy raro, lo cual por si mismo era raro en él ¿de que demonios iba aquello?

-hey¡ que demonios te ocurre- le cerro el paso acercándose indiscretamente, notando sin intención ese característico olor que él reconocía perfectamente, pero que nunca creyó sentirlo en su capitán, en su despistado, torpe y asexual capitán

El estomago del moreno rugió dándole la salida perfecta y recordándole de paso que de hecho si tenia hambre y mucha¡

Se escabullo de su comandante y de sus propias interrogantes y entro a la cocina armándose un plato de media noche con todo lo que había en el refrigerador, Sanji lo reñiría por eso pero no era como que realmente le importara, de hecho ni ahora ni antes le daba verdadera importancia a los arranques de furia de su cocinero, era Sanji después de todo, el podría sazonar una piedra y quedaría buena y aun así te pelearía que no hay suficiente para un apetito tan grande

El sentarse en la silla le recordó a Luffy que lo que había hecho con su hermano era real y reciente y que no importaba lo mucho que se abarrotara de comida la ansiedad de esa noche no la olvidaría fácilmente

_Continuara?..._

_Quien sabe XD… chance y si, me pareció muy corto el capi, pero puse lo que quería poner desde hace mucho jejejeje_

_Espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews si asi fue XD_

_Arigatou_

_Atte Kagome Nekko_


	6. Chapter 6

**Un hotel de lujo llamado Impel Down (nótese el sarcasmo)**

**Continuación de "una lección de hermanos" **(aunque bien puede leerse individualmente, contiene relación yaoi, o sea relación chicoxchico) **narrada aparte ya que la historia cuenta con un giro GORE RAPE, solo para las que les gusta esta categoría**

…

_-Ace, esta vez quiero ser yo quien te lo haga…- ambos estaban recostados en una tienda de campaña improvisada en las frías arenas de Arabasta, la noche ya estaba avanzada y el frio había hecho que todos se arremolinaran en las tiendas que les había tocado a cada quien, el capitán que había exigido dormir con su hermano ahora disfrutaba de la cercanía de su siempre cálida piel, era como estar cerca de una agradable fogata personal, lo que por supuesto le habían subido los ánimos_

_-no Luffy, yo no soy de goma, me dolerá y además alguien podría escucharnos, no quisiera tu tripulación pensara mal de ti- Luffy frunció los labios, ya antes su hermano mayor se había tomado la molestia de explicarle las diferencias entre los diferentes tipos de amor que puede sentir una persona, pero con todo y todo habían terminado enrolados en la bodega del merry, pero Luffy sabía que era algo importante para su amado hermano y aunque si por él fuera saltaría encima de su aniki aun con todos viéndole, no quería sentir ese doloroso rechazo que este le había dado antes cuando descuidadamente se había metido en su cama. _

_-no te lastimare, lo prometo¡- en su mirada había esa decisión que era difícil de ignorar, incluso Ace sabia que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era difícil hacerlo salir de ahí_

_-pero hay que ser silenciosos y si haces algo que me lastime te hare pagar- la enorme sonrisa de su ototo era contagioso a varios niveles. Luffy que ya estaba bastante enrollado en el cuerpo de su hermano para no pasar frio simplemente atrapo sus labios y devoro su boca como tanto le encantaba hacer_

_Tenían ya dos días caminado por el caluroso desierto y la noche anterior había pasado un frio de pocas veces, el chopper y Usopp habían terminado hechos volita al fondo de una cabaña, pero entre tanto pelo y patadas de su francotirador el capitán no había descansado bien, y que nadie le dijera que chopper no pelechaba porque había despertado tosiendo pelos como cualquier gato terminando de bañarse. Por eso hoy había dejado muy en claro que dormiría con su hermano, si o si, los demás habían accedido ya que para variar era uno de esos caprichos de su capitán que no le hacían mal a nadie y por su estatus de hermanos lo habían visto más bien como un gesto tierno y fraternal, _

_**...**_

Si quieres saber lo que pasa después no dejes de leer mi historia llamada:

**Un hotel de lujo llamado Impel Down (nótese el sarcasmo)**

xD

Atte: Kagome Nekko


End file.
